


And in the end there was one

by thedyingswan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: A LOT of Angst, Angst, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Lovers To Enemies, M/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:47:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29602671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedyingswan/pseuds/thedyingswan
Summary: Long fanfiction charting the lives of the four founders of Hogwarts. Told from multiple POVs. The story features a relationship between Salazar and Godric and Rowena and Helga with my original characters.The end of the fic will be canon compliant in respective to their falling out, Salazar creating the chamber of secrets, etc.
Relationships: Godric Gryffindor/Salazar Slytherin, Helga Hufflepuff/Original Female Character(s), Rowena Ravenclaw/Original Character(s), Rowena Ravenclaw/Thomas Ravenclaw
Kudos: 2





	1. In the beginning

“ Godric come back.” Yelled a girl with auburn hair. Her name was Georgina Gryffindor and she was currently chasing Godric Gryffindor. Godric had been playing around with his sister whom he doted on. He enjoyed teasing her and today he decided that he would do that by stealing her books. “ Godric I-come back here you little scoundrel.” Georgina seemed furious and was now catching up to Godric. 

He decided that the best course of action would be to hide for a while until she wasn’t as angry. Plus he was now really tired from running up and down the estate. “ Crash !” Godric looked behind him Georgina was now throwing rocks in his direction. “ For God,s sake Georgie are you trying to kill me.” 

“ Actually yes I am got a problem with it?.” Godric ran all the way to the lake crossing it by stepping on the path of rocks that it had. He decided he would run to the forest and hide there. It wasn’t that he was scared of his sister in reality, if she did manage to catch him all he would get would be a proper scolding and maybe a pinch. The matter was that he had a fight with his father that afternoon and didn’t want to return home just yet. So hiding in the woods behind the estate seemed to be a good plan.

Godric had now entered the woods and quickly climbed one of the trees. “ Godric come out. It’s dangerous to be in the woods at night.” Silence. “ Godric, please I won’t get mad at you. Let,s get out of here, I don’t care about those stupid books anymore." Godric was tempted, sleeping in the woods at night would be extremely uncomfortable. In the end, he decided to stay where he was and come back home when things with both his father and Georgina had cooled down.

“ I,m leaving Godric. You’re going to be all alone here. In the dark, you hear me.” Godric again ignored her. He watched as Georgina left.

It had been a couple of hours since Georgina had left when Godric saw light in the direction of his house. It took him a second to realize what was happening. Fire. The house was on fire!. He jumped off the tree and ran as fast as he could. Nothing could have happened to his family he thought. Maybe they all went out to look for him and had escaped the accident.

Godric ran and ran trying as fast as he could to get to his house. He heard screams. Then he saw his house what was left of it that is. The fire had engulfed the entire house. Before Godric could get in someone wrapped their arms around him. Preventing him from entering the house. He trashed and wailed and tried to escape the embrace but to no avail. He looked up it was Georgina tears flowing down her face.

It was then he realized that he didn’t have to face his father after all.


	2. Chapter 2

“ It's incredibly sad what happened to the Gryffindors.”

“ They were such good people”

It had been seven days since the tragedy had befallen the Gryffindors. Out of the family of six two remained. The funeral service was performed and the bodies were buried, what was left of them that is. Four caskets were buried in the soil. Three of them were of regular size, while the last one was small.

What was extremely odd about the tragic deaths of the Gryffindors was that they were wizards and could have simply magically put out the fire. This led to speculation of a second party being involved in the fire. Since they lived in a predominantly magical area they all knew the Gryffindors could have stopped the fire however it was still hard to investigate if this had happened in other areas since wizards around the country didn’t communicate with each other often.

Currently, both Georgina and Godric were staying at the Wickleby’s estate for the time being. Where the service was being conducted. They had stayed at the house for only a week and Godric couldn’t bear it. Every few seconds the couple would ask them about their inheritance. They supposed that if the children were staying there then they should get some of the money right?.

“ I am terribly sorry for your loss,” said Ms. Kingsley. She was a young lady who Godric saw often in the moors. She had known his older sister Geraldine who had perished in the fire. She was wearing a black dress instead of robes. Even though they did live in a predominantly magical area they could not risk drawing attention so everybody wore normal mourning clothes at the service. After saying her condolences to both Georgina and Godric she quickly left the estate. Godric pitied her since she must be grieving too. After all Geraldine and she were almost always together.

“ Don’t you wonder what's going to happen to the remaining two”

“ I don’t think they have any remaining family within the area. After all, both their late father and mother’s families came from Scotland”  
“ Should the creatures go to an orphanage now”

“ A muggle one?. What about their schooling”

Godric could hear the whispers all around him. All discussing the same question. What to do with them?. He was just about to leave the parlor when he bumped into someone. “ I’m incredibly sorry please pardon me,” The girl said. She had pitch-black hair which made it seem almost blue and blue eyes to match. She looked to be about Godric’s age but at the same time, her manner of speech made her seem more mature. “ No need to apologize it was an accident.” He said this while walking past her.

Godric then left the parlor and walked to the yard. Now that he was there thought he was unsure of what to do. He was angry, angry that they hadn’t caught the perpetrator. He was sure there was one. Angry that his sister seemed to be more worried about their inheritance than the fact that they had just lost their parents, their elder sister, and their little sister. Who was only a baby when she died.

He was now crying. He had cried multiple times in the Wickleby’s estate. He denied food for the first two days. In the end, it was Georgina who forced him to eat. The days were going by so slow, so to make them quicker Godric slept most of the time only waking up to eat, bathe, and say good morning and afternoon to the Wickleby’s. Godric often had nightmares of that night, hearing his family screaming as they burned to death. 

A lady had tapped his shoulder. She was really pretty he thought with piercing green eyes and black hair. She looked kind. “ Good afternoon Dear,” as she said this she crouched to be at the same level as him. This was extremely unladylike for a lady like her to do but when she did it held a certain grace.

“ Are you here for the funeral?” Godrick asked her while picking up a flower and plucking off its petals. It was an obvious question but he still asked it. Unsure of what to say exactly. He had also been crying and was embarrassed that someone had seen him.

“ I’m afraid so darling. I am truly sorry for your loss.”

“ Did you know my parents?”

“ I knew them,” she paused. “ They were very good friends of mine”

“ Godric” she continued. “ I was just inside the parlor talking to Georgina. We were talking about what is going to happen to you now.”

At this Godric felt angry. They were discussing his future without him being present. Georgina had matured a lot that week. It had not been a day since the fire when she started to talk about the future of the now burned estate, and Godric’s schooling. Georgina was the eldest sibling now so she had to quickly assume the role of their elder sister. On top of that, she was a woman so people didn’t take her as seriously as they would if she was a man. 

“ Godric I wanted your permission,”

For a minute Godric just stared at the woman. She looked to be a wealthy respectable lady, who was now asking permission to a child. This of course bewildered him. After the initial shock, he responded “ What do you want my permission for?”

“ Would you want to come live with me?” she said in a very tender tone while looking at Godric. “I live in a very spacious estate. Your sister told me you like to explore. I assure you there will be plenty to explore there. I also have children of my own. If you came to live with us I don’t doubt you could become good friends.”

She said this in a way that was kind and easy to understand. The way you would speak to a child. Godric would usually be annoyed at this, but in this situation found it to be very comforting. It was clear that she was in no way looking down upon him. Godric thought that conversing with this woman wasn’t so bad, it was actually very nice and helped him forget about all of his grief for a minute.

“ I talked to Georgina and she was hesitant at first, but in the end agreed. I wanted for you to get a say in this too”

“ Oh” was the only thing that Godric could say.

“ Would you want to come live with us Godric?” she said this like Godric had a choice. He knew that his sister already said agreed. He was only a kid therefore decisions would be taken for him until he was old enough. His sister knew that their magic schooling was far too important. It was also better than getting shipped off to some foreign relatives in a foreign land.

“ Yes.”

In the distance, you could hear the leaves rustling. The lady smiled and patted Godric’s head. “ I’ll talk with Mr. and Ms. Wickleby and sort out the details regarding the remainder of your stay at their estate. Godric was now looking more closely at the lady. She was wearing mourning clothes accompanied by gloves and a hat. Something was sticking out from her dress. It was black and had a very slim shape. The lady had now stood up and was walking towards the house. “ Ms you never told me your name!”

The lady looked back and smiled at him. “ My name is Delphina Salazar.” With that, she continued walking towards the manor. Godric felt like he had just been broken out of a trance. The moment the lady left all of the pain and grief came flooding back. The memories of him and his family all came flooding too. Godric wanted nothing more than to suppress the memories of his family. All these memories that had once caused him joy now caused him sadness.

Delphina was now in the parlor thinking about how to tell her kids. Especially her youngest son. That they will now be expecting visitors. Permanent ones at that. Her husband looked at her quizzically. She only patted his shoulder. Thinking about how to break the news to him too.


	3. Terrible news

“ Tick tock, tick tock” The clock in the parlor room struck 2:55. Rowena was currently reading a book in the parlor room sneaking glances at the clock every five minutes or so. Her mother had invited a couple of people for tea that evening. They were all snobbish ladies who spent their days either bossing around their estates, doing their needlework, gossiping, or bossing around other people’s estates. They were currently doing the latter.

“ You don’t think it’s around time for Rowena to be betrothed, she’s already eleven.”

“ No, no Martha don’t you think it’s far too early for that.”

“ Nonsense I got paired up with Lord Samson around her age.”

Rowena appeared calm, even though she was glancing at the clock every second now. It was now 2:59. Rowena closed her book and stoop up from where she was sitting. “ Mother, may I be excused?”

“ You may, can you also tell your father to come here for just a second.” Rowena responded with an “ Mhm” and quickly ran all the way from the parlor to the yard. Where she was in the yard had a perfect view into the parlor. It had taken her five minutes to get there. She calculated that there was only a minute left. She counted backward starting from sixty in her head. Sixty, fifty-nine, fifty-eight, fifty-seven.

All the ladies were still inside the parlor gossiping about who knows what, probably Rowena. Thirty-two, thirty-one, thirty. The ladies were now drinking tea that was just served. Rowena thought that she had forgotten something but she didn’t remember what. Maybe her mother had told her to practice the piano later on. Rowena thought that was a safe bet. Twenty-nine,twenty-eight,twenty-seven. Rowena really didn’t have a clue as to what her mother had told her. She was too preoccupied with getting out of that room as fast as possible. Ten,nine,eight,.The ladies suddenly stood up from where they were sitting, apparently going to greet someone. S**t. Her mother had told her to go fetch her father and seeing that she hadn’t done it, she probably asked a maid to do it. It was too late now Rowena thought. Seven, six,five,four. Rowena silently prayed that her parents would suddenly have something more important to deal with than punishing her later on. Three, two, one.

The clock struck 3:05. Hundreds of pixies were now emerging from the clock. All of them were now viciously tearing apart dresses, pulling hairs, and throwing food around.

“ What is the meaning of this.” Screamed the Lady Samson. The woman who was just gossiping about Rowena’s marital affairs earlier.

“ Stop. Make it stop!” The women were now screaming around trying to find shelter. Ducking underneath the tables and running around the parlor,

The tea party turned out better than Rowena had ever hoped. In a quick flash, her father had pulled his wand and chanted an incantation “ Glacius” freezing all the pixies. Rowena was quite disappointed her fun had only lasted seconds. Her father had now walked to the window and was staring at her. Rowena wasn’t going to stay around for whatever was coming next and started running towards the other side of the house.

Rowena ended up staying at the servant’s quarters. Sarah, an old lady with pale skin and red cheeks had told her it was not proper for her to be there but Rowena couldn’t care less. She and her father were too similar for her taste. Not only did they both look alike, but they acted alike, had the same character and principles. And they both acted composed and proper in front of the public. This however was not the same when they were alone.

Rowena loved her father with all her being, but he got on her nerves more often than not but they both loved each other. In her mother’s case, Rowena loved her, whoever she did not love Rowena. Her mother had come from the city and was not used to how people lived in the moors, their customs manner of speech, etc. she rambled about how when Rowena was old enough she would send her there, to her maternal family to learn how to be a proper young lady.

Her mother was seen as a respectable lady from society in the people’s eyes. But to Rowena, she was the lady that made her cry herself to sleep. She was never going to be pretty enough, elegant enough, or proper enough for her. But no matter what she was her mother and Rowena had to love her. Right?

“ Sarah, Oh Sarah you won’t believe what happened!”Tom the stable boy rushed into the kitchen looking extremely troubled.

“ Tom, Lady Rowena is here have some respect won’t you,” said Sarah.

“ I- I’m sorry, you won’t believe what happened to the Gryffindors,”

“ Tom if you’re going to spread gossip then leave huh. I don’t want the Lady hearing any of it.” Rowena laughed, Tom was almost always being told off by someone.

“ No Sarah you don’t understand they’re,”

“ Tom, don’t spread gossip, you know it makes Sarah mad.” Rowena joined in to tease Tom. The situation at hand quickly improving her mood somehow.

“ Tom you heard the Lady, no more gossip”

“ But-’’ The boy struggled to get his words out clearly distressed.

“ No buts Tom go mock up the sta-”

“ They’re dead”

Complete silence fell over the room. Nobody knew how to react. “ Wha-what happened to them?”Rowena asked. “ A fire, most of the family perished.”

Sarah had now sat in a seat and asked “ What about, the babe ?. I had just heard that she walked her first steps. Lady Gryffindor was talking about her to the Ms.”

“Lord and Lady Gryffindor their elder daughter Genevive and the babe Gabrielle all died in the fire. Georgina and Godric Gryffindor survived.” 

“ Oh Lord,” Sarah had collapsed in her chair breathing heavily. Rowena could only remember how she often saw Genevive in the moors with Erica Kingsley. Both of them laughing as they played tag or collected flowers or rode on their stallions. Rowena was often in the moors for the same reason they were, to finally be herself, to stop putting the act she performed in front of society. It was hard to imagine the lively and rowdy girl who townspeople often gossiped about to be dead. How could someone so lively be dead, the sound of her laughter lingering in the air of the countryside when she was alive and as Rowena suspected when she was dead too.

“ Have you come to inform the Lady and the Lord.” Questioned Sarah her hands on her temples. “I thinking that you would inform her Sarah.”

“ I’ll go and inform them then.” Said Sarah as she stood up and walked towards the manor. A couple of minutes later she could hear that a fight had broken out between her father and mother. It appeared that not even the death of dear friends could unite them.

The cause of the said argument is what Rowena wanted to find out. Usually, her parents would fight for one or two days at most and then make a truce. It wasn’t that her parents ever really showed their affection towards each other when they weren’t fighting anyway. Her father was still deeply upset about the deaths of his close friends while her mother who didn’t know them that well had already gone back to her normal routine of doing mostly nothing.

\-------------------------------------------------

It was at the funeral when Rowena finally found out the cause of the dispute between her parents. A lot of people, including her father claimed that the accident wasn’t an accident but murder. The Gryffindors were wizards and could have easily put out the fire. This lead to speculation that witches and wizards weren't so safely hidden as they thought they were.

Rowena was just thinking about the possibility of the accident actually being a murder when she bumped into a boy. The boy seemed to be around Rowena’s age which was eleven. His eyes were puffy and red and his lips were trembling. The boy looked a lot like Genevive and Rowena quickly realized who it was. “ I’m incredibly sorry please pardon me,” she quickly said. She couldn’t hear what the boy had said next because he whispered it. His voice sounded like silk. It was soft and pleasing to the ear. The boy walked past her exiting the parlor.


	4. Chapter 4

It had already been three days since the funeral. Delphina had talked with the Wicklebys about taking in both Georgina and Godric. They agreed to house them for another week until Delphina had everything ready for them. Delphina and her husband Cepheus had both been heartbroken after hearing news of the tragedy. They also had been working on an assignment together.

All of the Slytherins were still wearing mourning clothes. Delphina decided to not bring any of her children to the funeral that day. She was certain that there were more foes than friends in that place. Delphina had three children. Salazar her youngest had just turned eleven the day of the fire. It was quite the misfortune that such a happy day had for her turned into one so tragic.

The estate was very quiet that day. Cepheus had to go to an emergency meeting the second the funeral ended. He hugged his children and kissed his wife goodbye before hopping into the carriage. Delphina would have attended the meeting too if it wasn’t for the fact that she had to prepare to house the Gryffindor children.

Georgina had changed from a wild little girl into a lady that past week. There was no longer the fire in her hazel eyes. How she abhorred etiquette and was more fond of hunting with the men than drinking tea with the women. She was only fourteen, sure ladies all around the country were already engaged to be married at that time. But her father had been so insistent on keeping her and her sisters innocence for as long as possible. At least for Genevive, this was true as she would always remain young in everyone’s memories never aging.

“ Mother, are you alright?” asked Evangeline her eldest child. Delphina had currently been staring at her while thinking of Georgina, hoping that her child will never be forced to grow up in that way. “ Oh yes, just thinking.”

“ Have you thought about what I told you, mother?”

“What was what you were telling me again Eva?”

“ About Erica Kingsley, the poor girl has been visiting Genevive Gryffindor’s grave two times a day for the past two days now. She is also delaying her wedding once again, but it's understandable, her dear friend just died.”

“ Evangeline you are telling me this why?” 

“ Because I don’t trust her fiancee one bit. I am sure he has other motives for marrying her. I don’t want him near her.” 

“ You think he may be one of them?”

“ Mhm”

Delphina was incredibly protective of not only her children but her friend’s children. When they were little Genevive, Erica, and Evangeline. She had seen them grow up and was quite fond of them. Erica’s fiancee was a muggle who came from Paris. They had met at a ball and he insisted he fell in love with her at first sight. Erica was more focused on her friends than him and couldn’t even remember his name. His family’s reputation preceded him so when he proposed she was forced by her parents to accept. Miraculously with the help of Genevive, she had delayed the engagement countless times.

“Eva, at dinner please don’t mention this. I’ll deal with this myself. Do keep an eye on Erica thought.” 

With that, both mother and daughter walked into the dining room where dinner was currently being served. Currently, only Casper, her middle child, was sitting in the right seat next to the head of the table. Casper was the heir to the estate and was currently under his father’s tutelage. Since her husband wasn’t here only she, and her children Evangeline, Casper and Salazar would be sitting at the table. The problem was Salazar was nowhere to be found. “ Martha,” she called the maid. “ Martha where on earth is the rascal”

“ My lady last time I saw him he was running towards the forest.” 

Before Delphina could inquire further Salazar stormed into the dining room, his hair wet and his clothes wrinkly. “ Salazar, did you just take a bath?” Delphina asked while looking at her son who had socks on only one leg. “ Is it the new fashion Sal, you look exactly like Lady. Ravenclaw after snogging with a stable boy every summer gathering.” “Evangeline shut your mouth,”

“ But it’s true the only thing left would be to add the hickeys she so graciously tries to cover with powder.”

“ Evangeline don't talk badly about Lady Ravenclaw, and spread gossip and could you not speak in such a crude language in front of your baby brother.” She said this while attempting to cover Salazar's ears.

“ I’m not a baby!” Salazar while attempting to free himself from his mother’s grasp. Immediately going towards his brother to seek comfort. “ Casper tell Eva I am not a baby.”

“ You hear that Eva he is no baby also can we please dine I am starving,”

The family situated themselves at the table and continued with their conversation while being served. “ Edward, can you pray to tell me why didn’t you help Sal get dressed?” Delphina asked Salazar’s valet who had come to deliver a letter. “ I saw him running to the property with his clothes full of mud and his hair knotted. When I offered to help him with his bath and getting dressed he denied me and kicked me out of the room. “ Sal please don’t refuse assistance from Edward from now on. You have to at least look somewhat presentable especially with the guests coming soon.” She said the latter in what was almost a whisper. 

“ Mother, you presume to have guests so soon after the Gryffindors,” said Casper. Even though it had almost been three weeks after the funeral Casper was still wearing mourning clothes. He had deeply respected Elton Gryffindor. “ Well, actually it’s just that Casper. You know how Georgina and Godric Gryffindor have been staying at the Wickleby’s right,” “ Mhm” “ Well I decided that since their next of kin live so far away, and, and Elton and Gwenevire weren’t particularly close to them in fact they were more close with us and them and-” 

Delphina kept on rambling and rambling until finally getting to the point. “ -and I decided that I’ll take them in as their legal guardian.”

There was silence in the dining room. The maids looked at each other, surely they could not wait to spread gossip. All of her children looked excited by the news, especially Salazar. Since he was not of age to attend social gatherings or balls the boy had not once had a friend to call his own. Not once had he conversed with someone his own age, and sure he had his siblings whom he loved so dearly, but it wasn’t the same.

If only at that time Salazar knew that the road to friendship with the Gryffindor boy was going to be rockier than he ever thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. I just wanted to apologize if there are grammar mistakes (please tell me if they are) English is not my first language. Thank you for reading this fic by the way
> 
> Why do I sound so stuffy I promise I'm not


End file.
